


how did the sky look?

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: It was raining. Like, really raining. Enough for it to pound on your body like ammunition.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: escapril 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	how did the sky look?

**Author's Note:**

> happy escapril day eighteen! as always, the title is the prompt. will i end up writing about all the haikyuu parings by the end of the month??? stay tuned! 
> 
> enjoy x

Asahi stopped walking in the middle of the street, tilting his head upwards and closing his eyes as if he’s looking at the face of god or something. 

It was raining. Like, really raining. Enough for it to pound on your body like ammunition. 

Nishinoya was confused, but stopped walking, too. “Asahi-chan...” 

“Doesn’t it feel _nice?_ ” Asahi said dreamily. He extended his arms out and held out his fingertips, like he was trying to catch every single drop. 

“I guess.” He thought a bath and some tea would feel better, but to each their own. Nevertheless, he mimicked Asahi and looked up. Aside from almost breathing in the water, he could see what he meant. He could feel his hair beginning to sag down his temples, and so he shook his head, letting them fall out of place. 

It all splattered against Asahi, which made him laugh. Nishinoya couldn’t remember the last time he heard him this happy. “Stay here for a bit? With me?” 

Well, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say here _without_ him here. “Of course.” 

“You probably think I’m nuts.” Asahi’s eyes were still fixed onto the clouds, delight colouring his face.

Nishinoya laughed, feeling his chest warm up despite the frigid drops. “Never.” 

He still didn’t get it, though. But that’s okay. He just looked at Asahi instead.

**Author's Note:**

> now this is a DRABBLE drabble, but thanks so much for reading it anyway!! comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream x


End file.
